


You Found Me

by mukeandziamgotmelike (orphan_account)



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Sad, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, takes place after zayn left, very minor though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mukeandziamgotmelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me. Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait?//</p><p>-OR-</p><p>Zayn left; Louis missed him so much. Zayn was there for him through everything, then he just left. Louis was hurt. He just wanted his best friend back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of "You Found Me" by The Fray.
> 
> this is so short ermahgerd
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THESE LYRICS ARE MINE. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL SONG WRITERS, I IN NO WAY OWN THIS SONG. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE FRAY.

*****

Louis walks down the sidewalk, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. Zayn had left for his solo career six months ago, and now he finally decided to call and ptach things up between them.

Louis looks up to see the street signs: First and Amistad. Right where he wanted to meet. The older boy looks around, then sees Zayn leaning up against a building and smoking a cigarette. 

"That's a terrible habit."

Zayn looks up; sees it's Louis, and smiles a little.

"Where've you been? It's like you fell off the face of the earth." Louis says and the raven haired boy shrugs. "I know you're confused, and just so you know, you can ask anything." 

Louis nods a little, sighing.

 

*****

"Zayn, where were you? We were trying to contact you, but you never returned our calls. You ignored them, you ignored  _me._ " Louis says, his voice thick with tears but he refuses to let them break through.

"Lou, I just-"

"No. All I needed was one call, one call of reassurance that you hadn't forgotten about me. That's  _not_ too much to ask for! I would expect my best friend to show a little bit of interest after he practically left me to die!"

 

*****

"Lou...I never knew-" Zayn starts but Louis shakes his head. "Of course you didn't. You weren't there for me when i needed you the most." Zayn walks forward, pulling the smaller boy into his arms. Louis sobs into  his chest. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too. But I'm here now. I'll be here whenever you need it from now on."

Louis looks up at him, cracking a small smile. "It sure took you long enough."

*****

Louis remembers when Zayn first stopped acknowledging their existences. It was after the Twitter fight that caused the internet to go batshit crazy that he realized things would never be the same. He realized that he had lost Zayn's friendship.

Zayn.

The one who knew everything. The one who knows all of Louis's secrets, strengths, weaknesses. The one who was there, through everything. The one with the stony bad boy appearance but who wore his heart on his sleeve in reality.

Louis knows that he has to make the most of their time together. Because there's no telling how quickly it could all be taken away.

 

*****

"Z-Zayn?" Louis says quietly into the phone a few months later. "What's up, Lou?" is Zayn's response. The older boy chokes on a sob. "Do you- do you think I should die?"

"Louis, what are you talking about? Of course not, don't you ever think that. I'm coming over, don't you dare move."

And Louis doesn't. He stays curled up in a ball on the couch, clutching his phone tightly in his hand. His sobs rack his body and the tears just won't _stop._ Just like the pain. 

The door opens and then there's arms enveloping Louis's shoulders. "It's okay, Lou. 't cry. You're too good for that." Zayn soothes and Louis tries to stop crying. "I just _can't_ anymore, Z. This all hurts so much."

"I know it does, Lou, but you just have to stay strong. Remember, I'm here for you. Always."

And that helps more than Zayn realizes.

*****

It's been four years.

Four years since Louis last spoke to him.

They had their break, came back for a fifth tour. Louis was fine again. He was _happy_ again. Because he thought Zayn would always be there for him. 

Oh, how wrong he'd been.

Apparently, promises meant nothing to Zayn Malik. But it's okay, it's fine. Louis realized that worrying about other people's opinions got you nowhere. He learned this on his _own._

That doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Zayn had taken everything from Louis. Not physically, but emotionally. His trust in people, his self-worth, his very reason for living was gone.

But since Louis was an extremely stubborn person, he refused to let it get to him. So, he held his head high and acted like nothing happened.

Like he always had to.

*****

A few months later, Zayn wants to come back into Louis's life.

He calls and calls and calls, but Louis never picks up. He's learned his lesson, he knows better now. He's not going to fall for it again.

He was lost, found, then lost again.

But being lost isn't that bad.

 

 _fin_  

**Author's Note:**

> Requests for boyxboy songfics are open!


End file.
